The End Of Mobius
by TheRealOTC
Summary: Sonic is dead for reasons unknown, GUN and Acorn are on the brink of war, and several of The Freedom Fighters have gone missing? What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic looked up towards the sky, and tears fell from his eyes.

Tikal walked behind him. Sonic turned, solemn and dejected.

His normally emerald eyes of cheerfulness were now hazy azure pools of pain, devastation, and destruction.

"Is it-t-time?" Sonic's voice cracked as he spoke.

"It is time." Tikal's voice echoed across the cliff edge with power and, for some reason, sympathy.

"Are you ready?"

Sonic nodded, mute with sadness.

"Look, Sonic, I'm re-

"Don't." Sonic's voice was suddenly firm.

"I deserve to die and so I shall." With that, Sonic turned away from Tikal and jumped off the cliff edge.

He was going….going…..gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tails**

Two years passed like hazed memories. Of course, everyone mourned the death of their favorite hero, especially Amy. She fell into a rut of despair and disconsolation. Not even Cream could help her. She left three months after the memorial service. No-one knows where she is, and given our current situation I don't think anyone cares anymore. I admit Elias _did_ send a search and rescue team out, but it wasn't really for the sake of Amy, than the sake of his stability as Regent King of Acorn. Knothole and Metropolis were devastated by the battle between Sonic and that-tha-th-that **thing** that took my brother away from me. I know the truth about what happened. Knuckles knows what happened. Amy knows. And probably Shadow. But that's it. Everyone lives in ignorance of Sonic's sacrifice. Even now, they are still looking for the **monster** that did this to Mobius, saying they will 'bring them to justice' and all that yada-yada. What they don't know is that he was in fact S-.

...I can't talk about this. Can we change the subject?

_"Of course."_

Thank you. Maximilian, the Old King, was killed and most of the Royal Council were as well. Knuckles went back to being same old boring Guardian of The Master Emerald, being lonely as he always is. Cream and Vanilla went to the countryside to live with The Chaotix, saying they needed some time to 'reflect'.

_"Do you still visit them?"_

Yeah, a little. Cream kinda forced me to, what with all the letters and whatnot. But it feels stale.

_"Stale? How do you mean?"_

It just doesn't feel the same. Without him. He knew how to bring out the best in everyone. He could turn any frown upside down. But now, he's...gone.

_"It's okay, Miles."  
><em>

DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Tails, it was given to me by...

"_I understand...Tails. What about the others?"_

Eggman's gone, unfortunately not dead-gone, just gone. He disappeared when Sonic's body was found in the rocks. I honestly don't care. I hope he's dead, because what he did to Sonic gives me anger enough to kill him myself. Shadow's missing as well. He and Rouge went on a mission, (don't ask me what, it's _classified)_ and only Rouge came back. She keeps on saying it was her fault, it was her fault. She won't tell us what. Silver and Blaze went travelling around places. Marine is still in her pirate ship, this time with Sticks, a badger of some sorts. Princess Sally is probably with Elias or something. I don't know 'cause I haven't been in touch with anyone other than Cream for about six months. I just work in a mechanic's shop.

_"What about Tikal?"_

What about her?

_"How is she? Don't you know about her?"_

I don't want to talk about her.

"_Why not?"_

She let it happen.

_"I don't under-"_

She let it happen.

_"What do you mean by-?"_

SHE LET IT HAPPEN! She watched as the first person that I called family jumped off a cliff and killed himself. She could have helped, BUT NOO, because she's apparently an entity connected to some stupid gem, she can't interfere. She's sorry, she says. Rubbish, I say. She had no friends other than that Chaos thing, so she decides to take one of mine. Then she has the audacity to come up to Sonic's memorial and say fake words about how 'he meant the world to her'.

BULL-CRAP.

_"Don't you think-"_

Don't tell me how I should think! No-one needs to tell me how I should think! Just because they think I'm a stupid kid, I suddenly can't think for myself. Well, lemme tell you something...I know more about the world than you will ever. You just think life is simple: get a deadbeat job, marry someone, have children, and then the cycle continues when you die. That is not life. Life is about adventure, romance, action, that sort of thing. We enjoyed the fast life, defeating Eggman and his goons. We used to travel everywhere, while we were saving the world. We were all inseparable. But now, Sonic's gone...we broke apart. We started slowing down.

"_I think we should stop now."_

Yes, we should.

The therapist got up, shaking slightly.

_"Same time on M-" _she started, her voice wavering_.  
><em>

"Don't bother," I reply, suddenly tired, "This isn't working."

"_I understand, Tails." _She walked out of the blank room silently.

I slowly got out of the lavender sofa as well and started trudging towards the door. As I opened the door that led to the reception, I noticed someone sitting on a chair. She had her hat over her auburn hair, as if trying not to be seen, and her piercing turquoise eyes scanned everything in her sight. She slowly locked her eyes on me. I couldn't tell what species she was. She looked like some squirrel crossed with a chipmunk hybrid...Oh.

"Hello, Sally," I said, walking to the figure.

"Hello, Tails, how are you?" Was the curt, polite reply.

"Meh."

"Good."

There was a silence as the other Mobians in the room chatted away.

"Look, Sal, what do you want? I kinda have a job, I'm meant to be at." I was getting impatient.

"Let's talk on the way."

"What's this about?" I didn't have time to move. If she was going to tell me, it has to be now.

Sally sighed and handed me a paper. There was a red seal on the folded paper. I looked at it twice, then looked at Sally.

"What is this?"

"The king's letter of recall," Sally replied.

"Why does he want me for? He hasn't needed me for two years."

"Circumstances have...changed. And it's not just you. We've sent for Bunnie, Rotor and Knuckles."

"So..."

"So, it means," and Sally said this part with a smile, "the Freedom Fighters are reforming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sally**

"Nah, I don't feel like joining again," Tails said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what!" I stuttered and spluttered, in shock in what I just heard.

Tails narrowed his eyes and looked at me warily.

"I said," the kitsune started slowly, "I don't feel like join-"

I shook my hand frenziedly, waving off the next part of the sentence dismissively.

"Yes, yes, I know what you said but why?"

I turned away, pondering. I have to admit, I was curious, this was extremely odd. Yes, Sonic had…died, but with the exception of Amy, everyone had gotten over it. People moved on. I suggested this therapy for Tails as he wasn't quite…himself. Obviously, it hadn't worked, judging by his current appearance. The Tails two or three years would have agreed in a heartbeat and tried to make a pun related to the situation. Really...bad...puns. But this…person wasn't Tails. His blue eyes had lost his youthful happiness and innocence and his face was always set in some stern expression. His hands always kept clenching and unclenching as if trying to reach for something that wasn't there. As if he is trying to reach out to….Sonic.

I looked back at Tails, who looked like he knew what I was implying with the question, but instead answering it directly, he tried diversions.

"What do you mean?" he said quietly, after musing for some time.

I raised an eyebrow. _Miles Prower, what are you trying to do?_

"You know what I mean," I replied bluntly, "why don't you want to re-join the Freedom _Fighters_?" I said the last word quieter than the others as I suddenly noticed several of the Mobians were beginning to get interested in our conversation.

_Crap,_ I thought, _I can't be recognised here._

I turned to Tails, who was about to reply. I hushed him.

"You said you have a job to go to," I smiled, "Let's talk on the way. You wouldn't want to be late."

Tails frowned at me and twisted round and saw the ever-growing crowd of interested Mobians, and then he looked at me with a knowing glance.

"Whatever," he conceded.

**Silver**

How can this be? How is this possible? Blaze's and my future is still the same. Sonic destroyed Solaris, Mephiles and Iblis are trapped away in a void dimension. Eggman left. So…why is the future still in ruins? Why? I told that destroying Solaris would save our future! Was it just a farce? Another ruse? Another…lie. Why? Just…why? Why…why…why..?

I cried, my body shuddering as I sobbed. A hand was placed on me. It was Blaze's.

"Blaze…"

"It's okay, Silver," she smiled her radiant smile, "We'll find a way through this."

"No." I looked up at her concerned face.

"We have to go back. There's a bigger threat than Solaris."

**Tails**

"So…," I started as we walked towards the mechanic's shop, "what's up? Why do Eli-the king need us?"

Sally smirked slightly.

"I thought you said you didn't want in?"

I smiled. This sudden appearance had piqued my interest, besides I _could _change my mind. Could, not will.

"I can be persuaded."

Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiiight."

I stopped and started tapping my foot impatiently. (_Just like Sonic used to do…)_

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Sally sighed, and walked back towards me.

"Fine. But only because you've been helpful to us in the past."

_The past….when Sonic was there…._

Sally continued, "We believe Eggman has returned."

"WHAT?!"

I jumped a little, knocking me out of my flashbacks with Sonic.

"We are calling all the remaining former Freedom Fighters in order to take down this threat."

"Remaining?" I questioned.

"I was getting to that," Sally frowned, "Several of our members have disappeared without trace. Most known of these is Shadow. We believe Ivo is behind this as well."

_That fat bastard! Now he wants to take everyone else as well as taking Sonic! When I get my hands on that boneless, spineless excuse of a living creature…_

"Hey, Sal."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I didn't want anything to do with the Freedom Fighters. Well, I changed my mind."

Sally smiled and said, "I thought so. Would you like me to continue?"

I waved a hand to show that I was listening.

"Anyway, I and now you will not be immediately attacking Eggman." Sally stopped, waiting for the inevitable backlash of protests.

"Aw, what?" I protested, "Why not?"

"Because you and I will be searching for Miss Amelia Rose."

"Amy?" I was confused. "Why do we have to search for Amy?"

"Because we deducted from our observations that Amy will be the next to be taken," Sally explained, "so we ha-"

"Have to find her before _he _does," I finished.

"Yes," Sally nodded, "oh and-err, Tails…"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are you gonna do about your job?"

"Leave that to me." Tails grinned.

**3****rd**** Person View**

The mechanic's shop was a dreary, dull place. The boss was an arrogant ferret and his employee were mainly big burly Mobians, except for Tails. Because of his skinny physique and his extra tail, Tails was picked on constantly, called degrading names such as 'foxboy', 'two-tailed freak' and 'androgynous'. This was further intensified as Tails was obviously smarter than all of them combined, knowing more about physics and mechanisms. The boss and the lackeys looked up when Tails and Sally entered the building.

"Oh, look, it's just foxboy," the boss said, "late as usual."

"Hey, freak!" Another one said, "What's with the girl?"

The group laughed and jeered at the joke before returning to their work. Sally shook her head, while Tails maintained a steel expression. Tails walked up to the boss.

"Go and fix that car over there, freak." The boss pointed to a rusted car that was missing half its wheels and all of the windows were smashed.

"Nah." Tails said casually.

"What do ya mean naaa, ya stoopid frea-?"

The boss turned to insult Tails, but instead whirled into a fist from Tails. The punch sent blood spurting out of his nose, and two teeth pinged out of his nose. The boss lay, semi-conscious and dazed on the floor.

"I quit," Tails muttered, then turned round.

The lackeys remained silent as Tails strode back to an open-mouthed, gaping Sally.

"Do you have a car or something?" Tails whispered into Sally's ear, "cause otherwise we're dead when those bozos come back to reality."


End file.
